


Alexa, Tell Thomas He's Wrong

by 4corsets2horses



Series: Amazon Echo and the Boys [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Poor Thomas, alex is scared of storms, and also bad about going to work when thomas is home, ask to tag, they get a cat, thomas hates robots, thomas hates technology, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: If Thomas was a weaker man, he would have casually thrown out the Echoes by now.





	Alexa, Tell Thomas He's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> alex uses the echo to get his way too much and thomas is just old and tired

Thomas stared at the ceiling. Or in the direction of the ceiling, because the room was dark. The room was very dark and Alex was very asleep. Yet he was awake. He could still be asleep, he was off of work for two weeks because he demanded a vacation. He wanted more time with Alex outside of coming home from business trips and late at night and they were supposed to be sleeping right now. It was because of the stupid Amazon thing in their room. It was lit up and playing Alex’s alarm. It had been doing that for what felt like hours but was probably just five minutes. Alex was completely unaffected by it. Would he be a cruel fiance if he shoved Alex off the bed to wake him up? There was no one here to stop him. He wouldn’t, he wasn’t mean. He wanted to. Instead he decided to smack him lightly.

“Alex, wake up. Go to work,” he said loudly which made Alex stir and grumble.

“Alexa, off,” he said and burrowed further into Thomas’s side.

“That is not going to work,” he stated and pushed on Alex’s shoulder.

“I don’t wanna, I don’t have to, is my job therefore I do what I want,” he whined and Thomas sighed.

“You can’t just decide to not open on a day where you are supposed to be open.”

“I can and I will.”

“Alexan-”

“Heads is I go to work, tails is we go back to sleep.”

“I’m sorry, what?,” Thomas responded, confused by what he had just said. Was he going to get up and get a coin? Because at that point he should just go to work.

“I mean, Alexa flip a coin,” he said, tone smug.

“Okay. Tails,” the thing on Alex’s nightstand said in her stupid robotic voice. Thomas took a minute to process what had happened before he groaned.

“Alex you can’t have a robot decide if you go into work,” he said and Alex snorted.

“Well I just did so now we can go back to sleep and you can shut up,” he mumbled as he burrowed further under the blankets and into Thomas’s side. Thomas thought of saying something further before sighing and wrapping his arm around Alex. There was no winning a battle against the robot he supposed. At least sleeping in with the person he loved was nice.

//

“I want a cat,” was the first thing Alex said as he entered the apartment. He had gone to work today, but he was home suspiciously early. Or maybe it just wasn’t busy and so Alex decided closing was worth more. At least, Thomas hoped that was the case. He hoped really hard.

“Alex, no. For one, our apartment does not allow pets. Also you’re allergic to cats, so why are you even thinking of getting one?” He set his book down with a sigh.

“Well, actually, fun fact, our apartment building got put under new management like three months ago remember? And I got the mail and they have new policies and I read them on the way up here and they made our building pet friendly. There’s guidelines of course, but we’re allowed pets now.” Alex dropped the mail in Thomas’s lap and he picked it up, pursing his lips to read the new rules. The management had in fact made the building pet friendly, with warnings about noise and size and breed and the likes. It was a nice change, Thomas had wanted a fish tank for a while now but that still didn’t change the fact that-

“You’re still allergic to cats, Alexander,” he sighed. Alex sat down next to him with a grin, holding up his phone.

“But I’m not allergic to hypoallergenic cats, which are being sold near us. There’s a certified breeder with really high recommendations and he has a new litter of Russian Blues.” Thomas stared at the phone screen, thinking for a minute. The site was titled “King’s Kats” and was currently boasting pictures of kittens.

“I don’t trust a breeder who can’t spell,” he grumbled, not wanting to admit that he might want a kitten. There was one at the top of the page that touched his heart. Its little eyes were bright, and it looked like it had had a bad hair day. He was already thinking about where they could put a litter box and feed it and everything. But he wouldn’t voice that.

“He can spell, Thomas, it's just the….the satisfaction of alliteration. Can we pleeease get one?”

“No.”

“Pretty please? Look how cute they are.” Alex pushed his phone closer and Thomas rolled his eyes.

“I’m not spending six hundred dollars on a kitten.”

“We have the money!”

“No, Alex,” Thomas’s voice wavered because he was starting to realize this was not an argument he would win.

“Alexa Simon says ‘Thomas let Alex get a cat’,” Alex said loudly.

“Thomas let Alex get a cat,” her voice made Thomas roll his eyes before he pushed Alex’s phone away.

“Fine. Fine, we’ll get a cat. I get to name it though,” he stood up, knowing Alex would want to go get it right away. His fiance cheered before getting up, calling the breeder at the same time to say they were on their way for a kitten. Thomas glared at the stupid circle that sat in their living room. He really needed to stop letting it decide their arguments.

//

Their kitten, Benji, was spoiled within two days. Thomas had gotten him a custom collar and tags while Alex had been at work. And when Alex had gotten home, they’d taken the kitten out to get toys and a cat bed and treats. Thomas was glad that he didn’t trigger Alex’s allergies, because he was already attached to the tiny fluff. Benji had also decided sleeping between their heads was necessary, so Alex didn’t wake up with allergic reactions from breathing right next to the kitten. He would never admit to Alex that this was a good decision, but it really was.

He was still mad he gave into a robot over it, but that was how it went in his life he guessed. He would never be against seeing Alex interact with the kitten, at least. He was sitting on the couch with Benji when Alex suddenly arrived home.

“Alexa, weather forecast,” he called, taking his coat off quickly as she went on a spiel about rain and thunderstorms.

“Alex?,” he asked him softly, holding a spooked Benji still.

“Thunderstorms. John was in the store and he mentioned something about it so I came home and he’s closing for me but I just don’t….what if Benji is scared of them?,” he was breathless as he locked the door. Thomas set Benji down and got up, walking over to Alex. He knew it wasn’t all about Benji. He’d been with Alex long enough to know he hated storms.

“We can hole up in the room,” he told him as he pulled him into a hug. He clung to Thomas but stayed tense, trying to calm himself.

“No...we have a date tonight anyways...and I’m sure Benji will be fine and-”

“But will you be fine?,” Thomas asked. Benji came to sit at their feet and meowed up at them, making Alex grumble.

“I’ll be peachy,” he said, sounding completely unsure. Thomas hugged him closer.

“What if I make popcorn and we hole up in the room with Benji and shitty movies on my laptop,” he suggested.

“But you made a reservation and everything,” Alex said, stepping back to frown at him. Thomas shrugged.

“I made it because I wanted to spend time with you, this is also spending time with you. Environment doesn’t matter,” he felt that maybe Alex would finally be swayed but he shifted his feet instead.

“Alexa, Simon says ‘Thomas you are going out to dinner with Alex’.” She repeated and Thomas rolled his eyes.

“Heads we stay in, tails we go out. Alexa flip a coin.”

“Hey hey wait, Thomas, no, don’t do t-,” Thomas hushed him, waiting for the robot to reply.

“Heads,” she said and he grinned.

“For once, I win,” he announced and bent down to pick up their kitten.

“That isn’t fair,” Alex whined, but flinched when he saw lightning outside the window. Thomas pulled him into his side and led him towards their room as the thunder rolled.

“It is very fair,” he whispered and Alex didn’t fight it.

Later, as Alex slept through their movie and the storm and Benji played with Thom’s hair, unaffected by the storm, Thomas smiled to himself. He could care less for the Amazon Echoes in his life but at least it had given him one upperhand.

“I still hate you,” he whispered into the dark, and the device lit up. He immediately took it back.

**Author's Note:**

> king's kats is clever damn it  
> and he's a good breeder, promise
> 
> follow me @ the-gay-rosario
> 
> please Comment! and leave kudos


End file.
